Not all that Miserable
by Tobirion
Summary: Sephiroth seemed like the last one to know that he was in love with Cloud. [Sephiroth/Cloud]


It started with Angeal.

Lunch started innocuous enough. Angeal's office had a number of personal touches Sephiroth's did not, like plants bathing in the sun on the windowsill, and some of the pictures Angeal had taken on his beloved camera framed on the walls. They preferred to eat here instead of Sephiroth's office. His friend loathed eating in his regular seat, the one where he did his work, so they usually ate at the two other chairs in the room, opposite his desk. They turned them in towards each other and ate over a fold-out table Angeal otherwise kept against the wall.

Sometimes their lunch conversations were just airing of grievances; today was one of those days. After all, no one really understood the stresses they suffered more than each other, with the exception of Genesis.

Another one of ShinRa's obnoxious parties was coming up, the ones where Sephiroth had to smile as much as he could at people he didn't want to smile at, and look powerful and inspiring to everyone visiting. All three of them hated these things so _much_ \- even Genesis, because it wasn't like _he_ was invited, just the outside of him, his image and what it represented.

"Maybe you could bring Cloud along as your guest," Angeal suggested, giving him a curious blue-eyed look. "That might make it a bit more bearable for you."

Sephiroth slowly crunched his cherry tomato - it exploded in his mouth (he liked that part). Angeal was prescribed marijuana for his anxiety and depression, and he usually smoked a small amount out his window before their lunches, and occasionally he would say silly things if he'd had too much. But… other than a slight reddening of his eyes and a healthy appetite, Angeal didn't seem all that addled. Huh?

"Um," Sephiroth said. Saying 'um' was a habit he'd picked up from Zack, along with a few other words, mostly slang that made Zack crack up every time Sephiroth used them. "Cloud? To this? You think so?"

Sephiroth didn't normally ask so many questions… and definitely not like _that_ , almost… stuttering.

Cloud Strife? At this miserable party?

Angeal smiled softly, hiding it by taking a massive bite of his sandwich. He spoke through chews, not really caring about not speaking with his mouth full since it was Sephiroth, his best friend. "Well- don't you think you'd have a better time? He mentioned the other day, when Gen brought it up, that he's never been to any 'formal' parties."

Huh. Cloud Strife, at this miserable party. "I suppose I might have a better time, yes," he conceded, "But Cloud hardly seems the type to enjoy these things."

Angeal shrugged. "Maybe not normally, but if he was with you, he might enjoy himself."

That thought made Sephiroth's stomach do something strange. He stared down at his salad, wondering if one of the ingredients was spoiled. The feeling passed, though, and hesitantly he went back to eating. "I suppose so," Sephiroth said, but it was clear from his tone he didn't get it, didn't get why Angeal was talking about Cloud Strife enjoying himself as Sephiroth's guest at this thing or not.

More not-so-secretive smiling - Angeal was much less subtle when he was stoned. "I wonder if he has a suit."

Sephiroth had worn all kinds of suits in his day, at various functions, and Genesis taught him a lot about fashion besides. There were all kinds of suits out there, ones with two or three pieces, or waistcoats, dinner jackets, dress shirts, cufflinks, bow ties, shined shoes…

"Oh," Sephiroth said. "Um."

Cloud Strife would look-nice, in all of those things. He pictured the young man in a bowtie, then in an open suit with suspenders underneath, accenting his long and lean torso, and then in a white dress shirt with a patterned gray vest over top, like the one Genesis had, the coat jacket slung over one shoulder, and the sleeves of his dress shirt pushed up to his elbows, revealing his forearms. Yes, Cloud Strife would look nice.

Angeal changed the subject away from Cloud, and Sephiroth was relieved, for whatever reason. "Oh, that reminds me. I need to get mine stitched up; Genesis ripped one of the seams last time."

Sephiroth remembered that; the three of them were in the elevator back to their floor after the last party, and Genesis had dragged Angeal in by the lapels and started kissing him in the elevator. Wordlessly, Sephiroth had stood beside them until they got to their floor and waved his friends goodnight at their door (one grinning and one giving him a sheepish look over his boyfriend's shoulder).

"Mine will have to go to the cleaner's as well," Sephiroth sighed, already loathing the idea.

Angeal sent him a glum look, and Sephiroth responded in kind - and then they both laughed a little, because misery loves company. Sephiroth eyed his friend. "Do you think they will ever let us come in costume? Masks might help us."

"I doubt we'd be that lucky, but if they ever do, we'll have to coordinate."

"Obviously."

* * *

He didn't think too much more about Cloud - well, beyond the normal amount he thought about Cloud - until he and Genesis fell through the treetops of the Mideel forest and landed, both of them panting, on the ground. Sephiroth was bleeding from a cut on his cheek but Genesis was worse; Sephiroth had been practicing his physical blows, instead of slashes, and had jabbed Genesis hard with the hilt of his blade to the side of his head. There was some bruising around his left eye already, and it was swelling shut.

"I _hate_ you," Genesis spat, furious, as always, that he was losing their spar. "I'll never understand what Cloud sees in you!"

Genesis rushed at him, his sword all raging flames again, and unleashed a Limit Break. It was a fantastic barrage of blows and spells, lethal to anyone else in this world - and although it didn't kill Sephiroth, the final Firaga _did_ clip him, preoccupied as Sephiroth was with Genesis's last statement. It hit his side and blew Sephiroth back, smashing him through the nearest tree and onto the dirt behind it.

Genesis always knew when Sephiroth wasn't fighting at one hundred percent, and was never happy with any victories he could get like that. He helped Sephiroth up, looking unimpressed, and Sephiroth answered the unspoken question between them: "What did you mean just now, about Cloud?"

The redhead's eyes widened - for a moment he looked...guilty. "Um," he said (Zack's reach was powerful), and then, "You know."

The waving motion Genesis was making with his hand wasn't helping Sephiroth understand. He frowned, absently patting out the stubborn flames clinging on part of his uniform. Genesis elaborated after a moment. "That was rude of me to say; I apologize."

Genesis, saying he was _sorry_? For bringing up Cloud?

His friend let out a long breath, studying Sephiroth's face. "Goddess," he muttered, reaching up to his head. The VR simulation dissolved around them, and Sephiroth removed his headset as well.

Genesis peered at him through his not swollen-shut eye. "...I do know your good qualities, of course." He smiled crookedly - oh, Sephiroth had knocked one of his teeth loose. There was a reason he preferred to keep his distance in battle; the brute-strength kind of stuff was...messier than a clean, quick slice. "In fact, there isn't anything at all you can hide from me, Seph. I know every last good thing about you." He jabbed Sephiroth in the chest with his finger, his nails black with soot from his fireballs. He'd spend some time scrubbing them and buffing them out, as usual.

Sephiroth grabbed the man's hand, and with his other he gently brushed a fingertip over Genesis's swollen eye socket. The bone, broken in some small way? Perhaps. He focused, and then the Curaga washed over him and into Genesis, undoing the damage he'd caused. The flesh returned to its natural shape and color, the eye opening, the tooth in his snarky mouth fixing itself. Genesis smiled, moving their clasped hands to Sephiroth's cheek, so the magic could heal the deep cut there, too.

"I wouldn't say Cloud particularly - likes me," he stumbled, when they'd let go. "What I mean is, he's Zack's friend. I doubt I'm anything…" _special_ , he thought, "...noteworthy to him."

"Sephiroth," Genesis gently scolded, grabbing his Rapier and gesturing at Sephiroth to sheath Masamune. "I just said that I know everything about you. Stop that."

The blank look Genesis got in return made the man laugh. "Come on," he said, gesturing, and still chuckling a little, "I need to shower, there's ash down my pants. Not sure how that happened, but I suppose I've had worse."

Sephiroth followed, still mystified, but looking forward to a warm shower where he could think it over.

* * *

Zack was on a mission to show Sephiroth the best - and worst, in a way - of what humanity had to offer through whatever movies he could get for cheap at a particular video store under the Plate.

"This one is _so_ bad," Zack said, as soon as Sephiroth came in the door. "Like, so bad. It's awful. You're going to love it."

"What," Sephiroth said flatly. He removed his boots by the door and hung his coat on the coat-rack - a gift from Genesis, since he and Sephiroth came over so often these days, and both had long coats that didn't look all that regal slung over the back of a chair. There was a hoodie there, a dark blue one that Sephiroth knew read SHINRA ELECTRIC AND POWER INFANTRY DIVISION. He smiled, making sure to hang his right beside it, his hand maybe-not-so-accidentally brushing the soft fabric.

"Nice shirt," Zack quipped, grinning. It always made Genesis smile whenever Sephiroth wore the Red Leather t-shirts that were constantly gifted to him and Angeal. He wasn't a _t-shirt_ kind of person, either… but it was pretty comfortable, and no one was going to see him in it beside Zack, anyway, and Genesis earlier that day, when they met for breakfast. "And it's like this: we laugh at the movies together. It's funny to point out all the ways they suck. You've seen the really good award-winning stuff; now it's time for the chocoboshit."

"If you say so," was all Sephiroth could say. This was the kind of thing Genesis would turn his nose up at, and after spending so many years with Genesis, and learning from him - well, his instinct was to turn up his own as well.

Zack pouted. "You'll enjoy yourself, trust me." He disappeared into the kitchen, then, and returned with pizza - more than usual. "I accidentally bought an extra pizza. I think I had Cloud's usual order plugged in to my PHS from last time. Why don't you invite him, Seph?"

Zack was grinning too widely, and his voice had gone up a couple notes. He did that unconsciously when he was lying. But why would he lie about something like that?

"He's your friend," Sephiroth said after a moment, suddenly self-conscious in his Red Leather shirt, and plucking at the collar. He'd already cut a small slice down the front of the neck of it, adverse as he was to things constricting his breathing. He looked...sloppy. He was in mismatched socks, because he'd been too distracted with his mission reports yesterday to take care of his laundry, and most of all, he hadn't prepared himself for an evening with Cloud, not that Cloud really needed preparing for - he wasn't loud, or too intrusive, or rude, or anything, he was just Cloud, and usually that was a very good thing -

"Well yeah, but he's your friend too, ain't he?"

"I. Suppose so."

"I invite him over all the time anyways, he might not agree to come if you don't ask. He won't think it's special. He'll say, 'Fuck you Zack. Don't you know I'm writing my thirtieth letter to my Mom this week?'"

 _This is special?_

Zack was rambling. Sephiroth pulled out his PHS from his pants - _jeans_ , because he was hanging out with Zack in a casual setting, and Zack had told him to stop coming over in full battle-ready attire, and to try to relax. Angeal had gotten him some sweatpants, nice and cheap, and Genesis had ordered him these jeans, not quite designer since Sephiroth had objected, but still rather nice, slim and comfortable and black, since it was weird seeing his legs clad in another color at this point.

He thumbed over to his last conversation with Cloud. They messaged each other. Quite often, in fact - last night Sephiroth had talked to Cloud until the teen had fallen asleep, his messages getting more and more typos and becoming less coherent until they had stopped altogether. It had made Sephiroth smile to himself, alone in his bed in the dark, torn between being glad Cloud was getting his rest and being antsy that they couldn't talk any longer.

 _ **Are you busy tonight, Cloud?**_ He sent.

The response came quickly - he'd only gotten a slice of pizza from his box (no meat, of course - but lots of vegetables) and put it on his plate when Cloud answered.

 _ **Nah. What's up?**_

Cloud was more expressive in his texts than he was in person, speaking - it humored Sephiroth. Here Cloud would occasionally use exclamation points or the stray emoji, and open up a bit more. In person, he preferred to listen than to talk. Maybe communicating into a device made him feel braver.

 _ **I'm at Zack's. He has your favorite pizza. Would you like to watch a movie with us? It's apparently very bad.**_

 _ **Of course. Thanks for inviting me. Tell him I'll be there asap?**_

 _ **Yes. See you soon.**_

"He'll be here as soon as possible," Sephiroth dutifully reported. He was slightly startled to find Zack was watching him, a small little smile playing on his mouth. Sephiroth raised a curious eyebrow.

"You're just cute," was all Zack would say.

They waited, the movie on the menu screen, the music looping. Zack was texting somebody, but he wouldn't let Sephiroth see the screen. "It's Angeal," he said, after a moment, and then: "And thiiis is my date from last night."

"It must have gone well."

Zack shrugged. "They all go _well,_ Seph, I'm a master at this. This one was just… extra well. Well enough that I want to have a second one with them. Well-done, like the steak they got." Zack laughed, amused as hell with his own mediocre joke, and Sephiroth faked a smile to encourage his friend. He didn't mind lying so long as Zack was involved.

There was a knock at the door, and Sephiroth's stomach flipped, his fingertips twitching. He was nervous, for whatever reason. Zack suddenly had half a slice in his mouth and asked around it, "Ca 'oo go ge' it?"

Sephiroth sighed, stood. Walked to the door, called out, "Coming," before Cloud knocked again. He saw the hoodie on the coat rack again. Opened it.

"Good to see you, Cloud," he greeted. He liked to say Cloud's name - it felt nice in his mouth.

It felt nice to have him in front of him, too. The tingling in his fingers was back and that _sucked_ , as Cloud would say, but there were also all the good feelings of having Cloud in front of him too, like a warmth in his chest and an ache in his cheeks from trying not to smile.

"Sephiroth," Cloud answered. He was always very respectful at first, before he relaxed. "Thank you again for inviting me."

Sephiroth stepped back to let the blond in. "Of course. I'm glad you weren't busy, and could come."

Cloud stumbled a bit taking off his boot. He was trying to take it off without looking, because he was staring at Sephiroth, who shifted uncomfortably, aware of his outfit. "Uh, me too."

"Hey Spike," Zack greeted when Cloud came in. "I got your favorite. Sit down and shut up, 'cause we're gonna _do_ this."

Cloud started for the recliner and Zack said hastily, "No, no-you gotta sit between Seph and I, c'mon. This movie is an _experience_ , we gotta all be together."

"Uh, okay," Cloud murmured, sitting on the middle cushion of the couch, keeping his knees pressed together and his back rigid.

Sephiroth couldn't stop staring. Nothing seemed particularly different about Cloud - but it had been almost a week since he had last seen him, and it was like his brain had to categorize everything again. The hair, the blond eyelashes, lowered as Cloud eyed his pizza, the colored light of the TV in the dark room on his pale skin, his broad shoulders.

Over Cloud's head, Sephiroth caught Zack's eye again. The man was biting his lip so his grin wouldn't split his face.

Sephiroth's gaze snapped away, embarrassed to have been caught looking.

The movie started. Zack was right - it was bad. Really bad. Sephiroth couldn't exactly say why, though, because his attention was half on the film and the rest on Cloud, sitting next to him. At first he had been so stiff but later on he relaxed, sinking into the couch. He sat cross-legged, his plate balanced on his shins. Cloud had a cute habit of clapping his hands slowly when he laughed really hard, and once or twice the backs of his hands brushed Sephiroth's thigh.

Each time his thigh tingled for a while afterwards, but he couldn't scratch it, not without bringing attention to the fact Cloud had touched him there. If he had, maybe Cloud would feel self-conscious or apologetic about it… and be more mindful of his personal space, and stop.

One actor flubbed their lines so spectacularly badly that even Sephiroth laughed, it punched out of him, startling them all. He shook his head, still chuckling, and the glint of flashing light on blue eyes made him turn.

Cloud was staring now, staring at him.

Instead of looking away immediately, Cloud smiled, a little apologetically. It was an _oops, you caught me. Oh well_ kind of smile. Sephiroth gazed back, answering with one that he hoped was similar, allowed to study Cloud openly now.

Their smiles got a bit shyer, and they turned back to the screen.

* * *

It was Sephiroth's day off (amazing, right?) but no matter what he did he wasn't having much luck setting up plans with his friends.

 _ **I think you should just stay in, maybe read that book I bought you?**_ Genesis answered, when Sephiroth asked if he wanted to spar.

 _ **Nah… maybe you should practice Dissidia some more, for the next time we play together?**_ Zack answered, when Sephiroth asked if he would like to go get lunch, after he finished Genesis's book.

 **How about Thursday instead? You've seemed stressed, maybe you should stay in and take care of yourself,** Angeal answered, when, after he lasted only an hour playing the video game, Sephiroth inquired about going to take pictures somewhere. He was learning to appreciate photography.

Staying in, huh? Sephiroth supposed he could do that.

He took an extra-long bath, taking the time to treat his hair with all the products he used, and tried a new recipe for a late lunch. When even the self-care seemed tedious, he glanced at his PHS, considering asking Cloud if he was free, even though he knew the young man had classes today.

Except - oh, there was a message from Cloud, from half an hour ago.

 _ **Are you home? Do you mind if I drop by for a few minutes?**_

Oh-luckily enough, he was home. Good thing his friends had all advised him to stay. He responded with an affirmative, and Cloud arrived quickly - _really_ quickly, like he'd been lurking around somewhere close by. Sephiroth let him in, a bit puzzled. Cloud had only been alone in his apartment a couple times, and it always made Sephiroth feel strange and self-conscious of his decor or the lingering smell of food from the kitchen.

"Can I get you water?"

Cloud had his hands in his pockets, and it looked like his hands were clenched into fists inside them. "Do you, ah - have any alcohol on you?"

Well then. Wordlessly, Sephiroth showed Cloud the liquor cabinet. Cloud took a shot of straight whiskey, the stuff Angeal liked, and made himself a gin and tonic, Genesis's drink of choice. Sephiroth wasn't much of a drinker himself, but he did like to host his friends and have what they preferred handy. His fridge even contained some beer for Zack.

Cloud sat at the kitchen island, kicking his feet anxiously. "Oh, shit," he said, "I forgot to take my boots off, sorry, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth had minded, but he hadn't felt right asking Cloud to take them off, and he was privately grateful as Cloud gingerly walked back to the door, so his boots wouldn't dislodge any dirt on the cream-colored carpet. He came back in his socks, sat back down, and then said, "Actually - can we, uh, move to the living room?"

Following his blond friend, Sephiroth sat beside him on the couch. It was leather, and cool to the touch. Cloud seemed to think so too, because he pressed his face into it for a moment, a face that was blazing red, though Sephiroth was also not saying anything about that.

"Are you… okay, Cloud?"

"Yeah." Cloud took a few long sips of his drink, looking around the room, at the framed picture of Genesis and Sephiroth at a production of LOVELESS, at the potted plants from Angeal in the corner, at the wires of Zack's borrowed game system spilling out from beneath the television. He drained his drink but continued to move the glass around in his hands.

It probably wasn't wise for Cloud to drink so much before 3 p.m, but Sephiroth was trying to be a good host these days. "Can I get you another?"

"Uh, nah. I mean - no thanks. Thanks, though."

Awkward. Things weren't usually awkward with Cloud.

He started to ask what Cloud wanted to do, if anything, but Cloud interrupted him: "So, uh, I was talking to Angeal the other day."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He mentioned that there's a party coming up, a ShinRa thing?"

"Mm, yes." Sephiroth's expression soured a bit. "We go to these every few months."

Cloud nodded, still turning over the glass in his hands and looking at it instead of him. "Well. Do you have - uh, anyone to go with you?"

"I usually go alone. Once or twice Zack has come with me as my guest."

"But he's invited too," Cloud continued, "and bringing that receptionist."

"...I believe so."

"And Genesis and Angeal are going together, obviously."

Sephiroth stayed quiet, nodding along. If Cloud wanted to rub it in that Sephiroth did not have a date, fine - it was unlike him, but Sephiroth wished he'd get to the point.

"And uh. I've never been to one of these, but it sounds fun. Genesis already - he picked out a suit for me, we went to this place in Sector 8. And Angeal taught me a few basic dance steps, since I didn't know how."

Sephiroth was impressed - and suddenly very envious of his two friends, especially of Angeal, waltzing alone with Cloud somewhere, touching him, like in his apartment or an empty gym.

Cloud's hands had trembled a bit, but then he set his mouth, the trembling stopped, and he looked at Sephiroth with a stubborn look; that defiant look that was so _Cloud_ , that made him want to almost… fight him, to see if he could make the look melt away, or if Cloud would keep it.

"What I'm getting at is - will you go with me? As my date," he clarified. "I'd like to take you, and dance with you, and bring you flowers. Zack knows a girl."

The gears in Sephiroth's brain slowed to a crawl, and then started powering in reverse.

Cloud wanted to take Sephiroth as his _date_?

"In a romantic sense?" Sephiroth asked, because he was _lost_ , and he had to get this straight.

The stiff set of Cloud's shoulders was crumbling - some panic was creeping into his face now. "Uh, yeah," he said. Then, "Shit, I'm sorry, Sephiroth, I guess I was reading your signals wrong. This is awkward, again, sorry-"

"Cloud," Sephiroth interrupted, and Cloud quieted. He gripped the glass so tightly. Soon, once he became a SOLDIER, that grip would shatter such a cup.

Cloud Strife's date. Him, getting flowers from Cloud Strife - an overtly romantic gesture, most of the time. Spending a miserable evening with Cloud Strife… that, now that he thought about it, Angeal was right - it wouldn't be so awful if Cloud was there.

"I don't think I realized before just how much I would like that," Sephiroth answered. His brain, going back over his interactions with Cloud from the previous months, and with his friends, more recently, finally came to rest, focusing on Cloud's uncertain expression.

Sephiroth let himself think that Cloud was beautiful. He'd known it, of course, but perhaps never thought it so clearly in his mind. Cloud was beautiful. Obviously.

"...Actually," Cloud said, "I didn't get invited. I'm not a SOLDIER. So I'd have to be your date. So I'm kinda… inviting myself."

His country twang, coming out stronger because he was distressed. Another thing Sephiroth had noticed about Cloud.

"Yes," Sephiroth said, nodding. "I'd like it if you were my date to the party."

Cloud breathed, "Yeah?"

That was all more talking than Cloud was used to, and it seemed he'd exhausted himself for the moment. Sephiroth knew he had to take over. "I suppose I've been - erm, fond of you for awhile, unconsciously."

Cloud just nodded, agreeing with him. He'd said Sephiroth had been sending out signals. "I've never really...dated," he confessed. "That's more Angeal and Genesis's expertise."

"And Zack," Cloud added. "Zack's gone on enough dates for us both."

They both grinned. Sephiroth could picture the indignant 'hey!' from their friend. Sephiroth asked, "That's acceptable for you?"

"Yeah. Neither have I. I always thought-well, that I'd either date you or my friend from back home. There's never been any other options."

It looked like Cloud hadn't meant to reveal that, judging by the way he was cringing now, and the blush was creeping up his cheeks. Sephiroth knew, though, that Cloud wasn't interested in him for his military status or fame. They'd been friends for a while now. Good friends.

"The RSVP is in the kitchen, on the fridge. Will you grab it?"

Cloud hurried off, and both were grateful for the short break. Then he was back, and right in front of him, Sephiroth wrote _Cloud Strife_ under the place for his plus-one and said that he would be attending. Then they sealed the envelope, and that was that - it was done. It was a date.

"...So I'll bring you flowers. Is there anything else I should bring?"

His fanclub sent him flowers all the time, and Angeal arranged some in his recovery room every time he had a mako transfusion. These would be very different indeed.

"I don't believe so." Sephiroth shook his head. They both fell silent. "Angeal really taught you how to dance?"

Cloud chuckled, and it seemed his nervousness was fading away. "Yeah. I don't want to, y'know, embarrass you. I mean, I'm already… y'know."

Sephiroth did know - Cloud was about to say something self-deprecating, something about how someone like him shouldn't be on a date with someone like Sephiroth in the first place. Sephiroth was sure of it.

But instead of replying with something self-deprecating in return, like _well, you're far too good a person for me,_ or _shouldn't you date someone closer to you in age?_ He gave Cloud a compliment, like Zack had coached him to do.

"I found the way you bravely asked me to this party with you to be very alluring, Cloud."

Cloud shook his bangs into his eyes. "...Yeah?"

"Yes. I'm grateful you noticed my affection for you. I don't think even I was aware of it. Even now I…" he made sure he wasn't veering into _even now I'm unsure what I feel for you_ territory and said instead, "I'm surprised that this is happening; it seemed like it couldn't, in reality."

"Oh." Cloud seemed to melt. He was so handsome, and sweet-looking too. Sephiroth wanted to kiss him, and his kissing experience was limited to Angeal and Genesis back when they were teenagers.

Cloud took charge again though, leaning in and giving Sephiroth a painfully sweet kiss on the cheek. He seemed too frazzled for more. "Well. Alright then. We'll go. I actually skipped my materia class today to come see you, so I should get to the next one. Maybe I can see you tomorrow, or the day after?"

"Yes. I'll kiss you properly."

Cloud's face was fiery. "...Yeah. Okay. Don't forget to mail in the RSVP."

"I won't," Sephiroth said, smiling now, at how Cloud was lingering.

When Cloud left, thanking him again for the booze and the date, Sephiroth went to his group chat with Zack, Genesis, and Angeal.

 _ **I have a date for the party. Thank you all for helping him.**_

The answer back, instantly, like they were all waiting for good news, was _**GOOD JOB!**_

* * *

Genesis really had taken his time with Cloud to find a suit that fit him well. He was shorter than the average man, with broad shoulders and a trim waist, and it must have needed a bit of customization. He looked really… nice, like Sephiroth had known he would. There was a vest underneath the jacket, with smooth lapels and a green handkerchief inside the pocket to match Sephiroth's eyes, according to Genesis, who had looked at Cloud like a child going to their first ever day of school.

Sephiroth was currently admiring his date from afar, though, because he was standing on stage and waiting for the President to finish his speech to the generous donors. ShinRa made a colossal amount of money on their own (and not all of it legally), but with the donations too? That's how a lot of the Infantry were clothed and SOLDIER training weapons obtained, among other things.

Genesis was beside him, and occasionally his hand would press to Sephiroth's back. Sometimes they played a game where Genesis would write letters onto his back with his fingertip, and Sephiroth would guess the word. Genesis finished his slightly-ticklish S, spelling JACKASS, and Sephiroth bit the inside of his mouth to stop from smiling as the President finally got down off the podium.

Soon enough, though, they were free to mingle, and Sephiroth dodged any benefactors or low-level celebrities who wanted to talk to him and beelined for Cloud, who looked positively delectable up close. He'd smiled so wide an hour ago, appearing at his apartment door with a bouquet like he'd promised. They were in a vase in the kitchen now, one that had almost been knocked askew with Cloud hopping up on the counter to wrap his arms around Sephiroth's neck and kiss him hard, Sephiroth standing between his legs and bracing himself on the countertop like he'd fall over if he wasn't supported.

Genesis seemed happy to return to Angeal, too - Angeal had stood up at the last event, and had wormed his way out of it this time. "You two were doing the spelling thing." Angeal grinned at Sephiroth, and kissed Genesis hello. "Can't you just stand still up there?"

"But it's so dreadfully boring…"

"I'll happily stand in for you guys next time," Zack said, winking. He'd broken up with his date two days previous, and was here alone, but still having a good time. He'd already met a girl by the drink table and they had plans set up afterwards. "That would mean I'm important enough to be recognized by people."

"I think you got another couple years to wait, then," Cloud said. Zack grunted at him, and Cloud playfully elbowed his friend.

The evening was a little awkward, but that was just because parties weren't really Cloud and Sephiroth's thing. Still, it was nice to go together, as opposed to alone. They ate the little plated snacks and Cloud chugged the punch. For a while, Cloud chatted with Reeve Tuesti about the Nibelheim reactor but they eventually found themselves together again, Cloud slotted against him just right.

"I just forgot everything Angeal taught me," Cloud said, nervous and slightly panicking.

Sephiroth bent to whisper in his ear, "Mostly people just spin in a circle."

"Spin me fast," Cloud whispered back, "Like a top. I want to break the sound barrier, and go out through the wall."

Sephiroth started to move, slowly, recalling the days of monotonous dancing drilled into him by the Professor, who had a great stake in Sephiroth possessing all the proper decorum befitting ShinRa's poster-boy. Cloud followed, hesitant at first, but then with more confidence. "Then we'll have an escape route out of here."

"We can go back to your place and I can take off your suit."

Sephiroth swallowed. Cloud was very warm against him… a little too much so, now that Sephiroth was thinking about having no suits between their bodies at all. Cloud was done talking for now, and switched them up, him taking the lead in their slow dance around the room. Somewhere, Genesis was staring at Angeal with the most dopey, lovestruck look in his eyes, and somewhere else, Zack was sneaking out early with tonight's date, looking for an abandoned room somewhere else on the floor.

And it wasn't all that miserable a party.


End file.
